conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Confederate Government Declaration 30 01 2017 1A
. |keywords = |status = in force }}Confederate Government Declaration 30 01 2017 1A LLSC 2017/20 10C LP 2017F1.1 G12382i H2017E30101A UR2017DG12382.1 c.a. (see the infobox for the full citation) is a Confederate Government Declaration signed by the Leaders of the Seafaring Confederation Eidith NicMheaoigh and Albert Evason, the Minister of Foreign Affairs and International Relations of the Seafaring Confederation Lisa Molly Ävertsdotter, and the Minister of Coordinated Confederate Defence Elda Mienne on January 30, 2017 in response to signed by United States President . The Declaration bars entry to the Seafaring Confederation for any U.S. Government officials and orders any U.S. Government officials present within the Seafaring Confederation to remove themselves from any Seafaring territory within fourteen days. It also restricts visa access to U.S. Citizens wishing to enter the Seafaring Confederation, and places diplomatic missions of the United States within the Seafaring Confederation under heightened scrutiny (infra). The Declaration was signed with immediate effect at 15:30 that day. It did not apply to any U.S. Citizens who had already boarded a plane before the Declaration was signed. U.S. Citizens flying to or otherwise visiting the Seafaring Confederation are eligible to apply for an emergency visa before arrival. Background U.S. President enacted on January 27, 2017 at 16:42 an executive order that suspends entry, regardless of visa, of citizens of Iraq, Iran, Libya, Somalia, Sudan, Syria and Yemen for 90 days. People from the countries mentioned in the order were turned away from flights to the U.S., even though they had valid visas. Some were stranded in a foreign country while in transit. Several people already on planes flying to the U.S. at the time the order was signed were detained on arrival. On January 28, the ACLU estimated that there were 100 to 200 people being detained in U.S. airports, and hundreds were barred from entering US-bound flights. About 60 legal permanent residents were reported to have been detained at Dulles International Airport near Washington, D.C. The Department of Homeland Security said that on January 28 the order affected "less than one percent" of the 325,000 air travelers who arrived in the United States. By January 29, the Department of Homeland Security estimated that 109 travelers in transit were affected and another 173 prevented from boarding flights. The executive order attracted much international as well as domestic condemnation. The Government of the Seafaring Confederation issued a statement on January 28, 2017 reading that "the Government of the Seafaring Confederation condemns in the strongest possible terms the Executive Order as signed by U.S. President D.J. Trump" and "that Government of the Seafaring Confederation will come with appropriate countermeasures in due course." Development Following the statement mentioned above, the Leaders of the Seafaring Confederation met up with their cabinet, with the Dean of the Diplomatic Corps, the Justices of the Supreme Court of the Seafaring Confederation, and the National Governments' Representatives Plenipotentiary to the Seafaring Confederation to draft a legislative response to the executive order. The final text of the Declaration was completed on January 29, 2017, and was presented before the House of Representatives of the Seafaring Confederation on the morning of January 30, 2017, where a supermajority of MPs and parties expressed support. Provisions The Declaration contains three provisions regarding the right of entry and presence for U.S. Citizens to and in the Seafaring Confederation. It shall remain in effect until the executive order signed by President Trump is no longer in effect. Declaration 1 :'' United States Government officials are hereby barred entry into [sic] the Seafaring Confederation;'' All U.S. Government officials are denied entry to the Seafaring Confederation as of the signing of the Declaration. Government officials under Seafaring Law are "1) any person elected by the people of a nation, 2) appointed by such a person as aforementioned, or 3) unelected but responsible for the day to day order of a nation, 4) not belonging to a diplomatic mission within the Seafaring Confederation". In practice this means that e.g. U.S. Secretaries, U.S. State Governours, U.S. Members of Congress, and even the U.S. President will not be allowed to enter the Seafaring Confederation. U.S. civil servants (i.e. government employees) do not fall under this arrangement, but are covered by Declaration 2. U.S. Government officials who were present in the Seafaring Confederation as of the signing of the Declaration were given fourteen days to remove themselves from Seafaring Confederate territory. It is not clear yet what repercussions will be faced by U.S. Government officials opting for noncompliance with the Declaration. Declaration 2 :'' United States Citizens will no longer be eligible for a visa on arrival;'' Until the signing of the Declaration, U.S. Citizens were given a visa upon arrival in the Seafaring Confederation. This right no longer applies, meaning that U.S. Citizens will have to prearrange a visa at a Seafaring Confederate embassy or consulate. U.S. Citizens who had boarded a plane before 15:30 were exempted from the order. Those boarding after 15:30 were eligible to receive an emergency visa upon arrival, an arrangement that will be upheld until 15:30 on February 2, 2017. Declaration 3 :United States diplomatic missions within the Seafaring Confederation will be placed under heightened scrutiny by the Confederate Government; U.S. diplomatic missions will face heightened scrutiny as of the signing of the order. This means that any U.S. diplomatic official or any family member thereof found to be in breach of the laws of the Seafaring Confederation will face immediate repercussions by being stripped of their diplomatic immunity. They will not be persecuted, but will instead be arrested and deported. As of the Declaration, the United States is the third nation whose diplomatic missions are faced with heightened scrutiny in the Seafaring Confederation, after and . Category:Confederate Government Declarations